Interesting Revelations
by DarkenedUnderworld
Summary: Hogwarts is going to get quite a few eye openers as some of Harry Potters darker secrets are revealed, whether he is willing to divulge them or not. And what do his secrets have to do with a certain blonde haired vampire? BTVS crossover. SSHP slight HP/SM
1. A Certain Potion

**Interesting Revelations**

PinkAngel30

* * *

Harry glanced around him, at the awaiting potions class

Harry glanced around him, at the awaiting potions class. He sighed quietly to himself and then allowed a smirk to grace his features. He looked at the potion that had been placed on his desk by Snape and then looked up at the teacher himself. Snape was scowling at him but Harry could detect something in those dark eyes. He couldn't tell what it was but he knew it probably wouldn't be very good. Harry picked up the potion, uncorked it and brought it to his lips but hesitated in drinking it. He lowered it again and looked at the class.

'Before I drink this, I just want to say that the things you are most likely are going to see will completely alter your perceptions about myself. Well, cheers,' Harry said and the gulped the potion down. Everyone waited with baited breath, and then the room around them began to alter and shift. Everyone was in what looked like a muggle bar. The lights were down low and a song was playing in the background but it was too quiet to really make it out. Everyone searched the room for the memory Harry and found him in a dark corner. Harry looked at his memory self and immediately recognised the memory. He heaved a deep sigh, which caught the class's interest. 'It is just my luck that this is the first memory we're going to see. Bloody fates,' the boy muttered to himself but everyone heard.

Snape frowned at him. 'Why, Potter? What happens?'

Harry's gaze flickered to the Professor. 'Nothing really bad, if that's what you think. It's just that you're all going to be thinking a lot differently about me when this memory ends.' Harry didn't say anymore, instead, he turned back to the other Harry.

This Harry was sitting at one of the tables at the back of the bar, his eyes flickering around the room as he looked at all the swaying, dancing bodies. He picked up the glass that was on the table and took a last sip of it, draining the drink. He stood up, taking his glass with him and wandered over to the bar. 'Vodka Ice, if you please,' the young man said, voice soft.

The bartender looked at him in surprise. 'Another one, Harry? Having a bad day are you?' There was a definite edge of concern in the man's voice.

Harry snorted. 'You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.' He sighed and took the offered glass, putting some money on the counter. 'Keep the change, Mark.' Without even waiting for the man to reply, Harry turned away and wandered back to his seat, ignoring all the people around him, even when a pretty young girl came up to him and started batting her eyelashes. Harry ignored her, sidestepped and continued to his table, even as the girl huffed in annoyance and turned to someone else. He finally made it to the table and sat back down. He didn't stay without company for long though, as a tall, thin, youngish looking man with spiked bleach blonde hair came and sat next to him. Harry looked at him, opening his mouth to tell the man to go away when suddenly the words caught in his throat. The man had turned to him, a charming smile on his face as he learned closer to Harry. Without even asking, the man took one of Harry's hands and shook it.

'Good evening,' came the purring voice from the man.

Harry seemed at a loss for words, which only made the smile more. Harry seemed to snap out of what ever daze he was in and looked at the man through narrowed eyes. 'Can I help you?'

'Probably,' was the simple reply, which caused Harry to raise both his eyebrows. 'I apologize, I'm being terribly rude. My name is William, William Merde.'

Harry's eyes widened for a second in surprise before a small smile graced his lips. 'William Merde, a pleasure. So, what do you want? Out hunting?'

The man looked shocked, before his brow furrowed in a frown. 'What are you talking about?'

Harry gave a short laugh. 'Oh, please! William Merde? That I not your most common name, though, is it? No, more common is William the Bloody. Or should I just call you Spike?'

The man next to Harry looked thoroughly stunned before a look of understanding crossed his face. 'You're a wizard?!'

Harry took a sip of his drink. 'Indeed. And you are a vampire.'

The blonde slumped slightly before perking up. 'You still haven't told me your name.'

'Harry Potter,' was the short answer but it was enough.

Spike groaned, dropping his face into his hands. 'Bloody hell, I really know how to pick 'em, don't I?' Harry shot the man a look before taking another sip of his drink. Slowly Spike raised his head and looked at the boy. 'Why are you still here?'

Harry shot the man a confused look. 'I beg your pardon?'

Spike sat up fully. 'I'm a vampire. You know who I am so you must know some of my history. Most wizards would have run screaming from the building by now and yet you merely sit there, sipping from your drink. Aren't you afraid of me?'

The boy put his glass down before turning his whole attention to the vampire. 'First of all, I am not 'most wizards'. And second,' the boy started, voice dripping with sarcasm, 'why should I fear you? Sure, you are the most dangerous, bloodiest vampire in history, bar of course Angelus. And you got your name Spike from your preferred method of torturing your victims with railroad spikes. And of course, you surely would not hesitate to rip my throat out if given the chance. So, given all of that, why should I fear you?' Harry laughed.

There was a stunned silence from the class as they watched in horrified silence the scene play out before them. Then Spike answered, glaring at the boy through narrowed eyes. 'Do you have a death wish? Is that it? That you would taunt a vampire in such away?'

'Who knows? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. All I know is that you are here, I am here and I have a proposition for you.'

'Proposition?'

'Indeed. Perhaps we should go somewhere else, though.' Harry stood, draining the last of his drink in one go before turning towards the back door. He glanced over his shoulder at Spike and beckoned him. Confused, the vampire followed.


	2. A Meeting and Some Secrets

A/N: Heya everyone! Fist I want to say a really big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! Thank you. Also, I would like to say sorry that it took me song long to update, it's just that I have started my AS year so I might not post as often as I probably should. I will promise that I will try not to abandon this story though and if I do, I WILL LET YOU KNOW, I SWEAR! I hope that this doesn't put you off though. I also love critisisms as long as they are not really horrible flames so if you are disatified with something or believe I could improve it, let me know!

Also, this is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and **WILL BE SLASH**. The main pairing will be **SSHP** with a side of **SMHP** (the SM is Spike for those of you who don't know). If you don't like this, then please stop reading now.

Right, now that's over and done with, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting and Some Secrets**

Spike followed the thirteen year old young man before him, a puzzled frown gracing his brow. Harry led the vampire out of the back of the club and into the dark alleyway behind. The alleyway was rather small and dully lit. There were a few trashcans scattered about, most of them overfilling with garbage. Overall, the alleyway was not exactly appealing. The vampire's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

'And why exactly are we out here?' he asked, his lip curling ever so slightly as he gave Harry an assessing look.

The young man did not reply immediately. Instead, he held out a hand and murmured a few words under his breath. There was a small flash of light, before Harry turned to face Spike. 'We are out here because we are less likely to be overheard or distracted here,' came Harry's calm voice.

Spike was staring at Harry in disbelief. 'You can do wandless magic?' he breathed, awe and curiosity filling his tone. Harry merely raised and eyebrow. 'I didn't know you could do that.' The class around them also had similar looks of disbelief and shock on their faces as they watched the scene.

The boy let out a small snort of amusement. 'Of course you don't! Why on earth would I advertise the fact that I have such skills? I would lose the element of surprise then, wouldn't I?' Harry glanced around for a moment, making sure that they really were alone before allowing himself to settle comfortably against the nearest wall. 'Now then, as lovely as this is, I wish to discuss some things. Do you have a problem with this?' Harry raised an eyebrow sardonically, as if daring the vampire to disagree with him. Spike merely shook his head. 'Alright then. Firstly, I have a few questions, which I expect you to answer honestly. Your answers depend on what exactly I will reveal to you. Is this suitable?'

The blonde-haired vampire coked his head to the side for a moment. 'What type of questions? And what exactly are you planning on revealing?'

'Well, lets just say that wandless magic is only one of my many skills, most of which no one has any idea about. As to the questions, they'll probably be quite personal but they are important. May I ask?' Spike gave a small nod of his head, allowing himself to lean back against the wall opposite to Harry. Harry gave a short pause, then began to speak. 'What areas do you hunt in and where do you stay?'

'I mostly hunt around muggle London and some of the smaller areas, Surrey being one of them. As to where I stay, I don't have a fixed place, I tend to move around a lot.'

Harry gave a small nod. 'Alright, how often do you need to feed and how often do you actually feed?'

Spike shifted slightly against the wall, looking a bit uncomfortable with the questions. 'I'm supposed to feed at least three times a week. As to how often I actually do, I'm lucky to get one a week.'

'What's the longest period you've gone without?' Harry asked, voice still calm.

'Four weeks straight.' There was a pause before Spike asked, 'What exactly is the point of these questions?'

Harry gave the vampire an inscrutable look for a moment before answering, his voice coming out in barely more than a whisper. 'I ask these questions because they relate to my proposition.'

'And this proposition is what exactly?' The potions class looked just as curious to the answer as the vampire did.

Harry smiled slightly. 'What if I proposed that whenever you need to drink, you can do so from me?' There were sharp gasps from the class and Spike gave Harry an incredulous look.

'Why would you do that? What would you get in return?'

'Well, if you agree, I wish for you to train me.'

'Train you?' Spike asked, his eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, train me. You are over two hundred years old and I know that you have picked up many useful talents during that time. I wish you to train me in what you know and not just in magic. I want to learn how to fight, how to play dirty. I need to know and you, I believe, are the only one who could possibly help me.'

There was a stunned silence for a moment before Spike gave Harry a considering look. Suddenly, the vampires eyes widened. 'Why you sneaky little bugger!' he exclaimed. 'You knew I would be here tonight, you knew that I would come over, that I would be too curious not to follow you! Didn't you? How in the hell did you know!?'

Harry allowed his lips to twitch up into a small smirk. 'Of course I knew. As to how, I did some research on you. It wasn't just you though. I've had this idea for a while now and I knew that nobody at Hogwarts would bloody well teach me what I need. I also knew that hardly any wizard or witch would and if I went asking, a lot of them would squeal and inform Dumbledore or Voldemort. I needed someone who wouldn't do such things but can use magic and are quite tough. I came across vampires. You have all the qualities that I need. You're strong, resilient and wouldn't grass me up.' Harry paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. At this time, Spike's eyes were becoming wider with each passing moment and the class was looking rather horror struck.

'I toyed for a while about asking Angelus, or rather, Angel as he now calls himself. But I realised he would not work. Firstly, he's in America and didn't particularly fancy going there and second, he wouldn't push me as hard as I need. He wouldn't force me to be the best that I can be. Personally, I think he's gone way too soft since he got stuck with that soul. After him, then came you. You are everything I've been searching for. You have the knowledge and you would, if you agreed, force me to do my best. You won't allow me to slack off, you will make me give me my all. You can teach me the things I need to know and you are near to where I reside. So I searched and I found you. Then, all I had to do was watch, memorise your feeding patterns and then go to the next likely target and wait. It was really quite easy.' Harry finished his speech with a rather smug smile on his facing, enjoying the stunned look on the vampire's face.

'I only really have one thing to say to that.' Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. 'How on earth did you get into Gryffindor?'

Harry's reaction to the question was startling to say the least. The young man threw back his head and laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face. After a moment, he forced himself to calm down. 'Oh I'm sorry,' he gasped out, chuckles still passing through his lips. He quickly composed himself though. 'As to that, I'm got into Gryffindor because I asked the sorting hat to place me there.'

'You… asked the sorting hat… to put you in Gryffindor?'

'Yep. The sorting hats first choice was Slytherin. I probably would have fit in quite well there. Unfortunately, I couldn't go there. I have a reputation to live up to, don't I? If I got put into Slytherin, most would think I was either a traitor or just evil. And considering the number of students in Slytherin who's parents are Death Eaters… If I had gone there, I most likely would not get any allies or would have quickly been murdered in my sleep. I would be treated with disdain and scorn, something I have felt much too often. I would be treated cautiously, nobody would give me answers to the questions I need to know, nobody would trust me like they do now since I'm in Gryffindor and I would most likely lose out on valuable information. It was not a risk I was willing to take. Being in Gryffindor is better, nobody is cautious about what information they say around me and most trust me very much. It is the perfect place and nobody would suspect that their precious golden boy has rather ulterior motives.'

Spike let out a small chuckle. 'Yes, you would definitely be suited for Slytherin. Oh, the irony of it. A Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing. The founders must be rolling in their graves. But, I do agree to your reasons. It is clear to me that you are much smarter than I have heard.'

'Of course. I hide my intelligence for the same reason I hide my wandless magic. It allows me to be an enigma. An enigma is dangerous, unpredictable. A person that boasts about their power and skills is a fool, one that might not live very long.' Harry looked at the vampire through half lidded eyes for a moment before continuing. 'Now then, do you agree to my proposition or not?'

The vampire gave a rather wolfish grin. 'Yes, I think I will. You are very amusing, for a human, I can see I will not be bored around you.'

'Good.' The young man looked considering for a moment before a smirk slid onto his face. 'Would you like a taste now?' Harry's voice came out as a slight purr, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

The vampire's grin stretched wider. 'Yes, I think I might.' Then he moved. Within a spilt second he was in front of the boy, pressing against his body. 'Yes,' came the sensuous purr, 'I definitely will.' Harry let out a small shudder, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he allowed his head to be gently tilted to the side. Spike admired the flesh before him for a moment before licking a long strip up the boys throat. There was another slight pause before he bared his elongated teeth and sank them into the flesh before him. Harry bit his lip but a small whimper still left his throat as Spike drank from. The whimper quickly turned into a low moan though as the teeth sank in deeper and his blood pulsed out of his body into Spike's mouth. The boy's cheeks became flushed and he groaned again, his eyes falling shut behind his glasses and his back arching up against the firm body in front of him. Spike let out a small growl and tightened his grip around the boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, the memory ended and blackness descended around the class. There was an utter silence for a moment, before, as one, the class rounded on the real Harry, stunned expressions on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Whooo! Finished this chapter, will try to post quicker this time. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Disturbing Thoughts

**A/N:** Heya guys! First of all, I would like to say just how SORRY I am that I have not updated in so long. My life has been absolutely hectic with my A levels and to top that off, I have had major writers block for ages! I hope you can all forgive me. I also want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story, it means a lot. I will try to be better with my updates, I promise but please bere with me.

Now then, to answer some of your questions.

First, Grim Sinistre Symer, no at the time I wrote it, I did not know what 'Merde' meant but I do know. Thank you for mentioning it! For those of you who don't know, 'Merde' is French for shit. Lol.

Daughterofpenthesiliea, this story is set pre-Africa so Spike doesn't have his soul. I had hoped that this was explained when Harry said why he chose Spike over Angel. This was due to the fact that he didn't have a soul as Harry believed Angel to be too soft with a soul. Also, not all of Harry's secrets are going to revealed too soon, that would just completely spoil the story. I like the idea of them gradually coming out apart from some of the major ones which are integral to the plot.

Twinfetish, Harry is in his fifth year at the moment and is fifteen. I will attempt to not go too AU with the main plotline of this year but there will be some definite changes. As for the potion Harry took, it is a memory revealing potion and as he was the one that took it, only his memories will be viewed. I promise I will explain the potion in further detail within the next few chapters. I wanted to leave it until Snape has to explain his actions to Dumbledore. I feel it will be more amusing here. Can't wait to write that conversation! Lol!

Hope that has answered your questions and if you have anymore, please ask, I will be happy to answer them when I can.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or BTVS belong to me, it's sad but is true. I don't get anything out of this except my own pure enjoyment of writing and getting feedback from all of you!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disturbing Thought**

No one spoke for a moment. They merely stared at Harry. The young man himself looked completely calm but a small smirk was pulling at the corner of his mouth. Snape opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

'Well… That was amusing, especially your reactions. But as much as I know your curiosity is dying to be quenched, there is no doubt that this is not the only memory that we are going to be seeing, so perhaps you could all leave your questions until afterwards. Hmm?'

Snape's mouth snapped shut for a second, his eyes narrowing. After a moment he nodded. 'Very well, Potter.' As soon as the words left the man's throat, the blackness faded until they were standing in a room. The room was sparsely furnished and had very little decoration. But from what decoration was in the room, the class could tell that it was a training room of some sort. Weapons of all types lined the walls as well as a few punching bags. Suddenly the door opened and Spike and memory Harry entered through it. They took up positions opposite each other, looking at the other appraisingly. The Harry in this memory looked older, probably the same age he really was, about fifteen. Except this Harry had a subtle grace about him that his normal counterpart had never shown and a dangerous glint in his eye that spoke of a killer surveying its prey.

'Ready?' came the soft question from the blonde vampire.

Harry smirked, 'I was born ready,' he purred, removing his glasses and slipping them into his black jean pocket.

'Then chose your weapon and brace yourself!' came the sharp order. Harry inclined his head and wandered over to one of the side walls. He admired the blades adorning this section for a moment before picking out two small, intricately carved blades. He twirled them for a moment, examining them and testing their weight. He turned to Spike and moved back to his previous position.

'Your terms?'

'Give me everything that you have. No Unforgivables but all else is allowed.' The young man inclined his head in agreement. They stared at each other momentarily, then, suddenly, they were duelling. Ducking and dodging and turning, bolts of magic soaring through the air at one another. It was an incredible sight. Both duellers were clearly skilled and what shocked the class more than anything was the fact that neither participant was using a wand to cast their magic. They only used their will and their hands. The sight was incredible and seemed to last an age before Harry had Spike pinned against one of the walls under heavy spell fire. A sharp movement from Spike and Harry was thrown off his feet to the floor. Spike immediately pounced, pinning the smaller man to the floor and holding him there. He grinned in victory as Harry fruitlessly tried to break fro his grasp. Finally, he slumped back in defeat, breathing heavily. 'I win!'

Harry glared up at him from beneath his bangs. 'Fine,' he snapped, 'Now let me up.' Spike did as he was told and released Harry, helping him up as he did so.

'Well done, Harry, you almost had me that time.'

The young man shot him a look. 'That may be, Spike, but an 'almost' in the real world could get me killed.'

Spike sighed and rubbed at his forehead. 'Harry, you are above the power and ability of the ordinary wizard, far above. If you really had to, you could easily fight a couple of Deatheaters at once and win with hardly a scratch. You have nothing to worry about at the moment.'

'Deatheaters are fine Spike, those I can handle, but Voldemort? He's the only one that really matters and I am nowhere near ready to fight him and stand a chance of winning.'

'Now that is not true. You don't give yourself enough credit, Harry. I think you could fight him and I think there is a possibility at this level that you could win. I just seriously doubt you'd be able to do it and walk away with your life, that's the problem.'

Harry snorted in amusement. 'Oh really, is that what you think? I may as well go and knock down Old Voldy's door right now then, save a lot of hassle.' Harry turned away and dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a towel he conjured.

'But Harry, I just said…'

'I know what you said, Spike!' Harry snapped before pausing for a moment. 'What's it matter anyway? I never thought I would survive this war, still don't. If I truly thought I could beat him now, losing my life or otherwise, then I would go without a single hesitation. And do you know why, Spike?' The blonde mutely shook his head. 'I would do it because by doing so, there would be a chance that I could finish this war and stop all this death and destruction. I would do it because I am sick of seeing people dying, of fearing that it might be someone I truly care about next, that I might lose my friends and my family in this war. That is why I would do it and if I were to die in the process… well, that'd be one less thing for me to worry about.'

Harry turned away again, drinking deeply from the bottle of water that suddenly appeared in his hand. Spike watched him for a moment before speaking, his voice so low and soft that it was barely heard. 'I understand your reasons, Harry. I must say I would likely do the same but I will say one thing…'

Harry raised an eye brow at the vampire. 'And that would be?'

'You happen to be one of the craziest fucked-up sons of a bitch that I have ever met,' Spike said his face completely serious. Suddenly though, his lips twitched and before he knew it, both Harry and himself were in hysterics.

The memory ended and again the class turned to stare at Harry. Snape looked at the young man for a moment considering the things he had just learned. The way the boy spoke of losing his own life in this war, as if he didn't care about it at all, worried him. He finally made a decision and spoke. 'Turning suicidal on us, Potter?' Snape spat, sneering at the boy with all the hate he could muster at the moment.

Surprise flickered across Harry's face before the expressionless mask the boy had cultivated fell into place again. 'Hardly, Professor Snape.'

'Oh really? Then what the Hell was that all about?' Quite a few people gasped at the Professors cursing but Harry didn't even seem to notice, just surveyed the man with hard eyes.

'That was nothing, Professor.' Snape snorted in disbelief and glared at him so Harry elaborated. 'Fine, it wasn't nothing but that conversation hardly makes me suicidal.'

'Doesn't it? You were saying that you would practically throw yourself at the Dark Lord! If that isn't suicidal then I don't know what is!' the man spat. Snape looked furious, the angriest the class had ever seen him and that was saying something.

'Professor, if I were truly suicidal then I would have most likely 'offed' myself years ago. That conversation has absolutely no meaning here. I am not suicidal due to the fact that I have not and will not, deliberately, put my self within a life threatening situation and I am not likely to jump off the Astronomy tower or slit my wrists anytime soon.' Harry's voice was as cold as ice and his eyes just as hard.

'That conversation does bloody well have a meaning here and if you were not to deliberately put yourself in a 'life threatening position',' the man sneered here showing jus what he thought of those words, 'then you would not have said what you did!'

Harry sighed tiredly and rubbed at his face. 'I was not truly being serious, Professor. Yes, if given the opportunity and the belief I could win, I'd do it but I don't believe that, which is the only reason why I am still here. That does not mean that I am just going to suddenly allow myself to die. Despite what you may believe I do not wish to die. If I do die, then it happens but that does not mean I am just going to stand by and allow it to happen. When I fight Voldemort, I will fight tooth and nail, with everything that I have and will hopefully live but the possibility that I could die will not sway my choices.'

Snape stared at the boy, considering him. 'Very well, Potter.'

While this conversation had been going on, various memories from Harry's life were playing in the background. Hardly anyone was paying attention to them though and missed the scenes. This was also helped by the fact that the sounds seemed muted while Harry and Snape spoke. They showed the day Harry received his Hogwarts letter from Hagrid, the fight in the Chamber of Secrets against Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, Harry's first real Christmas at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball last year and the memory of Harry apparating onto his old primary school building before he learnt about Hogwarts. Now that the conversation was finished, though, everyone turned back to viewing the memories.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, hope you enjoyed it! I will hopefully update within the next week or two. Thanks very much for reading and please review!


	4. Graveyard Reminiscing

OMG I am soooooo sorry! I cannot believe that it has been over a year since I last updated! Plase please forgive me! I have had so much going on lately, I started writing this ages ago and just haven't gotten around to finishing it. I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up in a short while. Thank you all the people who have reviewed and thank you for being so patient with me.

I think what I really need, if someone is willing to do it, is to get someone as a beta who can also give me a kick up the butt to get me to post quicker. Would anyone like to do that? Cos I know other wise it may take me a while to write proper again. If anyone is intereseted in this, please send me a message and let me know. Also, as an incentive, anyone who wishes to do this will get to read the chapters before I actually publish them up here and can make any suggestions they want about the fic. Also, this will mean I should update quicker so please, if you're interested, let me know.

Anyway, I've bored you long enough, on with the story!

* * *

The class turned as one to begin viewing the memories of Harry's life once more. Quite a few people were disturbed by what they had learned so far but were willing to put their thoughts aside for a while so as to learn more. It seemed that none of them knew Harry Potter as well as they thought they did and this fact was somewhat alarming. The scene that was currently being portrayed altered again, the colours swirling around them in multi-coloured patterns before reforming into what appeared to be a graveyard. Harry let out a soft groan at the sight.

'Where are we, Potter?' came a quiet voice from the Slytherin side of the room.

'This is from last year,' the young man admitted quietly, 'the graveyard where Cedric died.' There we sharp gasps around the room at this pronouncement as most, if not all, had heard the story about this graveyard and what the Potter boy had supposedly witnessed here. As if their thoughts had made the truth known, there was a small disturbance to the right of everyone. They turned as one and were shocked to see that Harry was tied to an elaborate gravestone and was wriggling as he tried to break free from his bonds. Then a low voice echoed throughout the area, making quite a few people jump in surprise.

*'It is ready, master,' came the voice. Everyone turned yet again to face the being who spoke. It was obviously a man, wearing a long dark cloak but the mousy, balding man's face was clearly visible.

'Now…' said a cold voice, rising from a bundle of rags on the floor. The man was busying himself around a large, man-sized cauldron. The man bent down and opened the bundle on the floor, revealing what was inside them, and the bound Harry let out a yell that was strangled by the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail, for it was he, had flipped over a stone, and revealed something ugly, slimy and blind – but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing that Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that they had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish-black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face – no child alive ever had a face like that – was flat and snake-like, with gleaming red eyes.* (Pg 555-556 of GOF)

The class watched in horror as the Dark Lord Voldemort was reborn. Many screamed as they caught sight of the evil monster and the only reason things did not turn out as badly as they could was because Harry warned them of what would take place throughout the ceremony and they did as Harry had did during that period of time. Most closed their eyes when Wormtail took the blade to his own hand but none could block out the horrific scream the pitiful man gave. They only re-opened their eyes when Harry said it was safe for them to do so if they wished. Things carried out in the same manner that Harry had previously described to his friends but when they got to the part where the Death Eaters arrived, things took a major deviation from what he had told his friends and the headmaster.

'Welcome, Death Eaters,' came Voldemort's hissing voice. 'Thirteen years … thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday … we are all still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_'

The Death Eaters shifted restlessly at their masters words. It was obvious they were nervous and afraid, yet they remained where they were. Memory Harry was staring at the scene in clear horror, his eyes flickering rapidly around the area while he continued to wriggle in his bonds. Voldemort addressed all the Death Eaters, talking to them as if they were friends and not mere servants who did his bidding. Many of the Death Eaters looked uncomfortable as Voldemort spoke to them, asking them why none of them had tried to find him, revive him like Wormtail had. He brought up all of their transgressions, naming each person in turn. He stopped in front of Wormtail and told of how the pathetic man had returned to him, not out of loyalty, but out of fear. But then he flicked his wand, and what looked like molten silver emerged and formed a hand shape, before attaching itself firmly to the stump of Wormtail's hand. Voldemort moved on, talking to some Death Eaters and passing others in silence.

And then Voldemort finished addressing his followers and turned to Harry. The cruel man then began to tell of how he came to be as he was. How he had returned to his body and how he had lost it in the first place when he attacked Harry as a baby. Harry sighed and fought back a yawn, while still discreetly working at his bonds that tied him to the headstone. Voldemort stopped mid-speech and looked at Harry with those red eyes. 'Am I boring you, Potter?' he sneered, his voice dangerously low.

'Yes actually,' Harry replied, his green eyes locked with Voldemort's. Immediately, the Death Eaters began to yell in outrage. Almost all of the potions class gasped at this and turned wide eyes to the real Harry. The boy was just watching the scene and the class, observing their interactions.

'Such disrespect, tut tut.' Voldemort smirked at him. 'It has been quite a while since someone has been brave enough, or stupid enough, to disrespect me in such a manner. I find it rather refreshing.'

Harry rolled his eyes in reply. 'I thought you brought me here to kill me, unless boring me to death is what you plan to do?'

'So eager to die, are you?' Voldemort moved closer, his breath hot against Harry's face. 'Too bad I don't want you dead just yet.'

Memory Harry cocked an eyebrow. 'Really? Want to torture me first then?'

Voldemort chuckled. 'Something like that,' he said, amusement apparent. Suddenly, he brought his wand up and pointed it straight at Harry. '_Crucio!_' The response was immediate. Memory Harry clenched his teeth as his body started to spasm. It was obvious he was in great pain but refused to make a single sound. After a minute or two, Voldemort released the spell. 'I must admit I am impressed, Potter. Not many people can hold their tongue while under that curse, especially the first time. Bravo!'

Harry sneered at him, 'Wouldn't w-want to g-give you the satis-f-faction,' the young man stuttered, the effects of the curse obvious in the strain on his face. His hair was dishevelled and sweat was soaking his brow.

Voldemort chuckled, 'Of course not, Harry. I'd be very disappointed in you if you did.' The man, if he could be called that, stepped closer to the boy, looking him over, considering. There was something dark in the red eyes, an emotion that memory Harry clearly didn't like. 'Hmm… I must admit to being curious about you. You are unlike any other who has ever faced me. Even your parents, the foolish Gryffindor's they were, never said such things or acted in such a way. Do you not fear me, Harry Potter? Is that it?'

'Not particularly,' came the casual response from the boy.

'And why is that? Most other's would be begging for mercy and shaking, yet you do not.'

Harry seemed to be truly considering his answer before he replied. 'I think it's mainly because I don't fear death. While I know there are many things you could do to me, a lot of pain you can put me through, the end result is always going to be the same. And that is not something I'm afraid of, unlike you.'

Voldemort pulled away from him. For the first time, the Death Eaters had fallen completely silent. They were waiting, wondering what their Master would do next. Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at the boy and murmured something under his breath. The bonds holding the raven-haired boy to the headstone melted away and he collapsed to his knees before the Dark Lord, looking stunned. Voldemort reached down, pulling the younger male to his feet before him and holding out the boy's wand, which Memory Harry took, looking gob-smacked. 'You are very intriguing, Potter. You amuse me in a way I have not felt in quite a while. And you are powerful, there is no doubt about that. So I will ask you this once and only once. Be thankful that I even give you that and don't kill you outright. Join me. Take a place by my side in this war. Help me to create a new world where those weaker than us are put in their rightful places and we rule all!'

There was complete silence after this pronouncement, both from the Death Eaters and Memory Harry as well as the watching potions class. What was even more shocking was Memory Harry's response. He looked considering, twirling his wand between his fingertips. 'Why would I do that?' he asked, his voice calm. 'You murdered my parents and have tried to murder myself on quite a few occasions as well as my friends. You idea of a better world is the wiping out of all Muggles and the enslavement of Muggle-borns. Why on earth would I wish to join you?' A sneer had spread across the young man's face while he said all of this and Voldemort's expression had gradually grown darker too.

'Fine,' the Dark Lord hissed, fury evident in every line of his body, 'Have it your way!' The wizard raised his wand, screaming the words, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

The green light shot from the elder wizard's wand and raced towards Memory Harry, bu before it could hit him, the image swirled and twisted before going black. A second later, the world righted itself and it appeared that the class had returned to the potions class room. It was clear the memory potion had worn off.

* * *

Please review! Again, I'm sorry this took so long. I promise to try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible!


	5. Questions and Answers

Right, first of all, I am soooo sorry this took so long. I promised people that this would be uploaded by the end of August and I did have it written for then, except my internet stopped working and I've only recently got it back. So, that's my excuse out of the way, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

There was, yet again, a stunned silence from the fifth year potions class. Then, it seemed as if the spell was broken and everyone was shouting out questions and exclamations towards the young man leant against the wall. Harry looked amused by the outbursts and didn't bother to reply to them. After a moment though, he spoke. 'If all of you would kindly be QUIET, then I would answer your questions.' Immediately the class fell silent. 'Thank you. Now then, I know you all have a lot of questions but if you could start at the first memory we witnessed and go from there then I think this would be easier for everyone. Also, kindly raise your hand instead of shouting out otherwise no one will be able to understand what is being asked. Alright?'

There were grumbles of agreement around the class before people started to raise their hands, obviously having a question. Harry paused, considering who to ask first before he pointed at Hermione. The young woman's hand dropped as she opened her mouth. 'From the first memory, you were in a Muggle bar drinking alcohol, yes?' Harry nodded. 'How did you manage that, you were only thirteen in the memory and you most certainly looked it. That was illegal!'

The raven-haired boy's eyebrow rose at the exclamation. 'It was a rather complex glamour charm. To every Muggle in the building, I appeared to be at least nineteen years old and a small notice-me-not as I entered stopped them from ID-ing me. You saw me as I actually looked because the glamour doesn't work on people who have magic, such as yourselves and Spike.'

The room was quiet as they mulled this over before another hand, timidly, rose in the corner. Neville Longbottom looked decidedly nervous but determined. Harry gestured to him to ask his question. 'Um… why – why were you there? I – I mean, you were seeing that v-vampire but-but why? You said training but surely you g-get that here? Also, how – how did you cast the spells? You can't use a wand outside of school.'

'Yes, I went to see him for training. As I said in the memory, I believed that he could give me better training than I receive here and I was quite correct. After all, how is turning a raven into a goblet going to help me in a war? As for the spells, have you already forgotten I can cast wandless magic? Wandless magic can't be traced by the Ministry so I never get caught doing it.' Harry looked rather smug at the pronouncement, obviously quite pleased at being able to outsmart the Ministry and being able to get around the 'No underage magic outside of school' rule.

'Are you in a relationship with that vampire, Potter?' came the sudden question. Harry turned slightly, not surprised in the least that Professor Snape hadn't bother to raise his hand or wait to ask his question. From what he knew of the Professor, the man could be extremely impatient and would never degrade himself in such a way as to raise his hand like a student.

Harry's eyebrow arched at the blunt question. 'It depends on what you classify as a relationship, Professor. If you believe a relationship to be built upon romance and conversation and love then the answer is no. However, if you base a relationship on the fulfilment of mutual desire and sexual tension then, yes, we are in a relationship. The fact is, both myself and Spike have an… arrangement. I fulfil his need for blood while getting enjoyment out of it and the both of us sometimes relieve some tension together. It is hardly love and is merely business, no matter how pleasurable it is.'

Snape snorted at that. 'Really? I would never have thought that your Gryffindor morals would allow you to sink to such depravity or do you enjoy acting like a whore?' came the man's drawling voice. Snape, if possible, looked rather amused.

Harry's reaction to that was immediate. His back stiffened and his expression became blank. 'I am hardly a _whore_, Professor Snape, and I would appreciate it if you did not call me such. I am not paid by Spike for sexual favours, which a whore would be. Spike drinks my blood and yes, it is pleasurable. The fact is, both of us have a physical relationship because we find the other attractive and have no problems showing that attraction in a carnal way. But, Professor, my personal life and who I express my sexual appetite with is none of YOUR business so I would prefer it if you didn't make such allegations. As for my Gryffindor morals, did you miss the whole 'should have been in Slytherin' discussion?'

Snape's face twitched in shock before a scowl spread across his mouth. He didn't say anything, however, and merely looked at the boy appraisingly. After a moment, the dark Professor inclined his head slightly in agreement. It was obvious the man was surprised by Harry's response, most likely having expected the boy to shout and scream at him by his comment instead of the mature, if vicious, response he received. 'Fine, Potter.'

'Good. Now then, are there any more questions?' A hand raised in the corner. 'Yes Seamus?'

'That last memory, Harry. It's true, isn't it? What you've been saying, that - that You-Know-Who's come back?'

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed deeply before replying. 'Yes,' he said softly, 'It is.'

Quite a few people around the room looked terrified at this before Seamus spoke up once again. 'I – I'm sorry. About the things I said, calling you a liar. I never should have, you were right.' The boy swallowed thickly before continuing. 'But – But how did you survive? He shot the killing curse at you and it didn't look like you had time to dodge, so how?'

Harry seemed to hesitate ever so slightly before giving a deep sigh. 'Both myself and Voldemort share a connection. It manifests itself through blood and magic. The reason the killing curse failed that time is because I said 'Expelliarmus' at almost the same time. My wand has a phoenix feather core from Fawkes, the headmasters' familiar, and Voldemort's wand also happens to house a feather from that bird, the only other one. Due to this, neither wands can truly work against each other as they are classified as 'brother' wands and resulted in neither spell being efficient. This, however, does not mean that I have huge similarities with Voldemort as I'm sure a few of you and the Ministry would think. It just means that I have a similar affinity for certain magic like Voldemort and that I will have a similar power level. That is all. It does not mean that I am evil and will go around murdering people.'

A few people in the room seemed to relax at this although some looked unconvinced and even slightly afraid of the raven haired boy. Another hand raised at the back of the room. Harry gestured and Draco Malfoy stepped forward. 'The Dark Lord gave you the opportunity to join him, yes?' Harry inclined his head slightly. 'Yet you said no? I understand that he killed your parents but in a position like that, surely antagonising him is not the way to go and refusing him surely was?'

Harry cocked his head to the side as he studied the youngest Malfoy. 'I realise what you are trying to say Malfoy, but in this instance, antagonising him was the better option. The thing about someone like Voldemort is that they are often cocky and over confident. If you anger them, they often loose control of their emotions and end up making mistakes as they are not used to having someone refuse them. Understand?'

'Indeed,' came the Malfoy's drawling voice, a calculating look upon his face.

'Good. Are there any more questions?' Harry waited for a moment but no one else raised their hand. A lot of the people in the classroom still looked a little shocked by what they had learned and were obviously having a difficult time adjusting to the information. Suddenly, there was a sharp shrill sound that echoed through the room.

Professor Snape seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes quickly flitted about the room before landing on Harry. 'Class dismissed, now get out of my sight!' he barked. Immediately people were grabbing their bags and heading out the door of the classroom.

* * *

Well, there we go, hopefully I should have the next one uploaded in a short while as I've been working on it while waiting for my internet to work again. Please review!

DarkenedUnderworld.


	6. Friends and Thoughts

Alright, here's the next chapter and how wonderful, 2 chapters updated within the same amount of days, yay for me! Lol. Anyway, I had loads of fun with this chapter as there are brief mentions of attraction for snarry. The italics are Snape's thoughts on things. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 6

The class slowly filed out of the room, all very subdued due to the unexpected revelations about Gryffindor's star hero. Harry Potter himself did not seem very perturbed by the disillusionment of some of his secrets but, as had already been shown during the lesson, the attitude he shows to the public is not always his real interpretations. Harry left the classroom and quickly tried to escape his classmates. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be on his side today because as soon as he passed a supposed empty classroom, he was grabbed by the back of his cloak and yanked inside. The door slammed shut behind him and he felt locking and silencing charms being erected. Knowing who it was who had likely manhandled him, he slowly turned to face the occupants but kept a cautious hand on his wand anyway. As he'd suspected, Ron and Hermione stood before him and neither looked particularly happy.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared at the two before him, not releasing the grip on his wand, knowing how hot tempered Ron could be and how demanding Hermione. 'Can I help you?'

Ron glared at the softly drawled question, looking like he wanted to hit the raven-haired boy and barely withholding himself. 'What the bloody hell was that all about, Harry! You, a Slytherin!'

A long sigh left Harry's mouth. 'Yes, Ron, the sorting hat's original choice for me was Slytherin but that does not mean that I'm evil or any of that other rubbish that you tend to spout about the snakes.'

Ron's ear started to turn red at the tips, a sure sign of danger that Hermione recognised and quickly interjected before Ron could say anything that would possibly ruin his friendship with Harry. 'Why didn't you tell us, Harry? Why have you kept all these secrets from us? Don't you trust us?' Hermione's voice was rather weak and Harry's face softened.

'Mione, no, of course I trust you, both of you. It's just that there are some things I just couldn't tell the two of you. I didn't mention the sorting hats' decision as the two of you have only really had bad experiences with Slytherin's and you, Ron, tend to think that all Slytherin's are dark and vicious wizards.'

'That's not true! I don't think that!' Ron snapped.

'Oh really? What was one of the first things you said to me when we met, hmm? You continually went on about the fact that only 'dark' wizards ever come out of Slytherin and that Voldemort was from that house so they must all be bad.' Harry's eyebrow lifted ever so slightly and Ron flushed a deep red. 'Your words and the words of others also contributed to me refusing to be a snake. You were one of the first people to ever be properly nice to me, Ron, and I knew that if I were to be placed in Slytherin that you wouldn't want to be my friend any more. I didn't want that so I asked to be placed in Gryffindor with you and your brothers.'

Hermione looked to on the edge of tears at Harry's words and before the youth could react, she had leaped forward and thrown her arms around his neck. 'Oh, Harry, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel like this, did we, Ronald?' Hermione shot a glare and Ron daring him to object but the male merely shook his head. After a moment, Hermione drew back. 'Ok, so that explains the Slytherin but why didn't you tell us you were getting extra training and from a vampire?'

'If I had told you such a thing, would you really have stood by, Hermione? You wouldn't have, you would have gone to the Headmaster about it, which would rather defeat the object of it being a secret and if Dumbledore knew then he would never have let me. Besides, you would have completely been on my case about the agreement with Spike and associating myself with a vampire. '

Hermione scowled but nodded, 'I suppose. It was a very dangerous idea though!'

'I know,' Harry said calmly, 'But I do know how to take care of myself.' The young man sighed again before glancing at his friends. 'Are we ok, though? I mean, are you still my friends? I can understand if you're not after me lying to you and everything and all the stupid stu...' Harry's quick rambling was abruptly cut off as Hermione yet again wrapped him in a hug.

'Don't be an idiot, of course we're still your friends!'

Ron quickly walked over and joined the hug. 'Yeah mate, don't be so bloody dense,' he joked, lightly cuffing Harry across the back of his head.

And despite all that had occurred today and all that was surely to come, Harry couldn't stop the large grin that spread across his face.

* * *

Professor Snape watched the class leave with a blank face but inside he was reeling. _Had he truly been so wrong about the boy? Had Potter, all this time, really been a snake? A very cunning one at that?_ _It was enough to boggle his mind that the son of James Potter, pride of Gryffindor, could have a Slytherin as his son. _His second thought was on how the public would react to such news._ They surely wouldn't take it well, especially with Fudge and that foul woman (if she could be called such) _

_Umbridge trying to make Potter look like a compulsive liar or insane. Not that he cared at all about what happened to the brat! Not even with the new revelations about him and how utterly conniving the boy is and would surely have made him proud if he'd been a snake. Not at all! And the fact is, the boy isn't a snake so it doesn't matter, not one bit._

_It especially doesn't matter that the boy is powerful and attractive and can do wandless magic easily, even though he has a huge weakness for those with such large magical skill and power, part of the reason why he'd joined the Dark Lord after all. No that didn't matter. Nor did it that when he saw that memory of the vampire drinking from the boy, and said boy panting and writhing, that he'd felt a substantial twitch in his groin. _For some reason, the excuses sounded weak even to himself and he couldn't help but groan at the thought of being attracted to a fifteen year old boy. _He doesn't act like he's fifteen though, _can the darker side of his conscience, _he acts a lot older and will be turning sixteen in a few months. The boy obviously likes older, darker, dangerous men if he went for the vampire. _Snape growled quietly to himself, even with these thoughts the entire idea was ridiculous. The boy could have his pick of people and hated Snape so there was no chance of that happening.

Snape sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling rather depressed. He had no reason to be, though! Honestly, if anyone new what he was thinking, moping after a fifteen year old and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to boot, he'd be shoved into Saint Mungo's faster than you can say Gillyweed! He allowed his mind to return to the subject at hand and considered how the Headmaster would react to all that had happened. _It surely won't be favourable. After all, he'd exposed Albus' golden boy to more ridicule from the public and had barely managed to keep within school rules with the potion he had used. It happened to be borderline dark due to its invasive nature. No, Albus won't be happy._ Snape, however, had already known this and as such had come up with various excuses to explain his actions.

Snape sighed again and left his classroom, heading up to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as he reached the doors and entered, he knew that the Headmaster had already been informed of his actions and subsequent consequences. Albus Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling and he looked very grave. _No, this is not good at all. _Swallowing the lump in his throat, Snape plastered a scowl on his face and billowed up to the head table, taking his seat and proceeding to ignore everyone in favour of picking at his meal. The Great Hall was filled with noise as students darted back and forth between the tables, obviously sharing the newest gossip about the Potter Brat. Various students kept glancing up at him but he quickly quelled that desire with his patented death glare. The amount of attention the brat got always took him by surprise, if it had been any other student the amount of chaos caused would be significantly reduced. But that was Potter through and through, wasn't it? Snape sighed again and immediately cursed in his head when a few of his colleagues glanced in his direction. He used the same method with them that he used with the students and their curiosity was quickly quelled. He glanced up when the hall suddenly fell completely silent. Of course, what else could shut the brats up? Potter had just walked into the hall, his head held high and his loyal sidekicks flanking him. That was a bit of a surprise given the Weasley boys' temper and Granger being a stickler for the rules when not involved in one of Potter's schemes. All three glanced up at him and he allowed a dark sneer to curl across his lips. Just because he might (_might? Is, you mean_, whispered his conscience) be attracted to the pest doesn't mean he has to be nice to him or even like him. Everyone was staring at the three but all seemed to ignore it in favour of sitting at the Gryffindor and filling their plates. The rest of the Gryffindor's bar the Weasley twins and, funnily enough, Neville Longbottom, were giving them a wide berth.

A little later and further down the head table, Albus Dumbledore finished his meal. He rose from his chair and glanced in Snape's direction, giving him a meaningful glance. Snape looked away as the Headmaster left the hall, taking Potter with him, but rose himself a few minutes later and followed the two out. He strode quickly towards the Headmaster's office, barking the password (Sherbet Lemons) at the gargoyle. Snape ascended the stairs but paused at the door to the office, listening for voices. A moment later, the Dumbledore's voice was herd, 'Come in, Severus.'

Snape complied and stepped into the office, glancing around quickly. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, that same grave look upon his face. Potter was lounging calmly in a red armchair to the right of Snape, leaving the hard-backed chair on the left in front of the desk for Snape. The Professor took said seat and kept quiet, Albus staring at him with a hard look.

* * *

Well there we go, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be good with the talk with Dumbledore, what punishment will Snape get? (Evil laugh!) It will be good I promise but if anyone has suggestions, I'm open to hearing them. Hopefully it won't take me too long to do another chapter. Please review!

Darkened_Underworld


	7. Author Note

Hi guys, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to put a note up here.

I know quite a few people will be disappointed but unfortunately I will not be continuing this story. At the time I first started writing it I had so many ideas of how it was going to go and where to take it but none of it has really happened. Real life has gotten in the way so much and I don't see myself developing any free time to work on this story any time soon. I've left it so long to say this as I was desperately hoping that things would change over time but they haven't. So this is me saying goodbye. If anyone is interested, this story is up for grabs for anyone who wants to continue it. Please let me know first if you do and I hope you get a chance to make this story your own.

Again, I'm very sorry,

Darkened Underworld.


End file.
